Happily Ever After All The Drama
by kghbandgeek
Summary: Set in the 4th book. Michael stays in Manhattan for Christmas to work on a project for The Computer Club. Mia is his girlfriend now, but since she is in Genovia he agrees to go with Kenny to a party...a party that changes his whole life.
1. A Tale of Two Parties

Disclaimer: Yes, I did create this whole story. No, I do not own any of the characters. Meg Cabot has that honor, needless to say. If you have read the wonderful series (and you should since you are here) then you know that already. Hopefully I can live up to Ms. Cabot's wonderful world of Mia.

Point Of View: Michael Moscovitz

Takes Place around the time of the 4th book. From December 20th - December 21st and January 19th - January 22nd and January 24th. Each chapter covers the events of one day. That means there are seven chapters.

This story will have a sequel if I get enough comments, so comment away if you like my style of writing. The sequel should be really good. (With a new character and everything!)

Alrighty than. Here is the first Chapter. A Tale Of Two Parties. Enjoy!

* * *

I can't believe it. 

Me.

Michael Moscovitz.

Only age 18.

I am going to be a…

a…

father.

* * *

It all started on a Friday night – 1 month ago. December 30, 2005. The day that started the spiraling, deadly cycle that would eventually lead to my ultimate demise. Little did I know then how different my life would be now…now that its all over and done with. 

_So, what are you doing for New Years?_ Kenny asked. We were sitting in a computer club meeting that was turning out to be especially unproductive and pointless. You see, I had decided to stay home for the holidays instead of going, like usual, with the family to Florida. This was because I thought it would be fun to attend winter sessions of the AEHS Computer Club. Unfortunately it had turned out to be a total bust.

_I don't know man, _I replied,_ I mean, with Mia in Genovia I guess I am just going to bring in the New Year alone in my room. I know, it should be great fun!_

_Dude! You should totally come to this party with me and a few other people. I mean, it's gotta be better than hanging out at home, right?And who knows, it could be fun. _Kenny had a point. I mean, in all reality staying home sounded like the opitimy of BORING. And with Mia gone, it would just be all the more unbearably lonely.

_Sure man. I guess I am up for that,_ Isaid - giving into the fact that I had nothing better to do.

_Great. So I guess I'll give you the details later. We should probably pay attention to what's going on here. We might miss some oh-so-important information._ Kenny said with a sarcastic I'm-trying-so-hard-to-look-serious look on his face.

_Oh yeah. Very important. _We both smiled and then Kenny turned around in an effort to pay attention. I, on the other hand, turned my thoughts towards the one person that I actually feel completely happy and at ease with – Mia. How was she going to spend HER New Years? I had to talk to her soon or else risk internal combustion.

* * *

I went home after the meeting and was walking to my room when I saw that Pavlov, my dog, needed to have a little walk to relieve himself. So, I put on his leash and away we went. Pav and I were casually walking through the park – him stopping every once and a while to sniff out a spot to do his business – and I noticed that the AEHS Junior Varsity Cheerleaders were holding a practice. (I SWEAR! Do they NEVER give it a rest?) I didn't really think anything of them. Pavlov would have probably finished and we would have gone on our way if I hadn't spotted Lana Weinberger talking to one of Lily's friends, Shameeka, in a sort of secretive way. (This sort of thing never happens. Typically Lana likes to pretend Shameeka is nonexistant – even though she IS on the cheer squad and everything.) 

_So, you see? You HAVE to go Shay!_ Lana spouted, a little on the loud side, _It's like, the party of CENTURY! Everyone is going to be there and they EXPECT us cheerleaders to show up too! _

Shameeka just looked distraught, and a little bit confused. _Ummm…. _She smiled.

_Great! So I'll see you there!_ Lana said and walked back towards the pyramid of girls in bright blue mini skirts, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder as she turned. As she did, she glanced in my direction. She must have thought I was Josh or someone because she smiled and then looked away quickly. Shameeka just stood there in a daze.

As I walked Pavlov back home, the weirdest thought crossed my mind. _What if that party Lana was talking to Shameeka about and the party Kenny asked me to come to are…one in the same?_ I thought. But then I realized that must not be true, because Kenny would never be invited to such a party. Not that he isn't a likable guy. He is. The popular people are just more selective when it comes to the looks department – in which Kenny lacks a bit. _There are tons of parties, _I told myself. But something inside me was still concerned.

* * *

When I got home I got online to pass the time and Kenny Instant Messaged me. _JoCRox: Hey Moscovitz_

_LinuxRulz: Hey Kenny. What's going on?_

_JoCRox: Oh nothing. _

_LinuxRulz: O…K… _

_pause _

_LinuxRulz: Then what did you want?_

_JoCRox: Oh sorry. I was talking to someone else. Anyway…I just thought you'd want to know where the party was at. _

_LinuxRulz: Well, yeah, that would be nice. _

_JoCRox: Alright. It's at 10259 St._

_LinuxRulz: Isn't that an actual house?_

_JoCRox: Well, yeah, it is now that you mention it. But I've got to go. See ya tomarrow, Moscovitz._

_LinuxRulz: Kenny I… _

But that's when Kenny signed out.

Weird.

_If this party is in a real house, it would HAVE to be put on by someone wealthy_, I thought, _Maybe that other friend of Lily's, Tina, has finally convinced her parents to allow a party to be held at her house. Hmm…_

Just then Mia signed on and sent me an IM.

_FtLouie: Hey Michael. How have you been?_

_LinuxRulz: You sound very formal. What's up?_

_FtLouie: Nothing. I'm fine. Great even._

_LinuxRulz: Come on Mia, you can tell me. _

_FtLouie: It's just…you haven't found someone, have you?_

_LinuzRulz: That's crazy Mia! You KNOW you are the ONLY one for me._

_FtLouie: Really? Ok, well I have to go. I sort of sneaked into this office to talk to you, and my cousin Rene might be in a little bit of trouble if we are found. _

_LinuxRulz: Ok, Mia. Goodnight. I love you._

_FtLouie: I love you too. Bye._

_LinuxRulz: Bye_

After Mia signed off a message popped up from – you would not believe it – Lana Weinberger herself. Cautiously, I opened it expecting some sort of virus infected prank mail. But when I looked, it was addressed to a bunch of other people as well. You would not believe what it said.

You are cordially invited to the

PARTY OF THE CENTURY

I stopped reading after that because I was really beat and I was sure it wasn't meant for me anyway. (And if it was, I really didn't want to know if it was the party I was already going to with Kenny.)

So then I decided to go to bed. I'd had enough of consciousness for one day. I could deal with everything tomarrow.

* * *

Hey Guys. This was my very first fanfic. Be Brutally honest with me, but remember that it's only the first chapter of my first story. Oh, and one more thing. I will update as soon as I get my first comment. So there's the button - right over there. I hope you liked it. The next chapter is called Disaster In Paradise.


	2. Disaster in Paradise

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The End.

Here it is, (not really enough build up, I know, but I'm still working on all that) the Party chapter.

I hope you like it and don't kill me for my crazy, morbid mind… XP

* * *

_Wake up loser! _

_Whaa? _I said groggily, coming into consciousness.

_Kenny's on the phone and its already half past 1. So GET UP!_ Lily half shouted as my eyes adjusted to see her standing over me. _Gosh! I mean, must I really be forced do EVERYTHING around here??? You should learn how to manage your OWN life, loser. I am NOT an answering machine!_

_Alright alright. I'm up. Chill. _I replied prying the phone away from her iron grip._ Why don't you go take a Midol or something Lil?_

_Oh Bite Me! _She replied, cheerful as ever, closing the door – ok slamming the door – as she left.

_Hello?_ I said into the receiver.

_Uh...hey Mike._ Kenny replied.

_Hey Kenny._ I said, patiently waiting for him to state his purpose for calling.

Pause…

_Kenny?_ I said tenderly. _Was there something you needed to tell me?_

_Oh yeah._ He answered._ Uh…I thought maybe it would be cool if I met you at your house tonight and we took the tram together to the party. _

_Sure thing Ken. How about you meet me around 8 o'clock?_ I said, trying to move things along.

_K_ replied Kenny. 

_Oh and one more thing Kenny._ I thought it best to find out sooner rather than later. _Is there a reason why this party is in the "rich" part of town? I mean, who is throwing it?_

_Oh, uh… I uh…gotta go. But I'll see you at 8, ok? Trust me. It will be loads of fun. Bye. _Kenny said hurriedly, hanging up.

_That was weird…_ I thought. But it was too late to back out now. _Hmm…. I guess I should be fine as long as nothing TOO terrible happens. I mean, how bad could a preppy party be? Assuming that it is._

And so I decided to forget about it and get something to eat.

* * *

Kenny arrived at my house a little after 8:00 (Hey, you can't blame him. Everyone is late once in a while) and we headed out. 

_This is a pretty big house._ Remarked Kenny as we approached the door.

_Uh…Kenny?_ I said taking him by the arm. _This is JOSH RICHTER's house._

_Oh. Yeah. I know._ Was Kenny's reply. _I didn't think it would be THIS big though… Lana said it w…_

_KENNY!_ I snapped, inturrupting him. _LANA? SHE is the one throwing this party? Why didn't you tell me?_

_Uh…I didn't know it mattered._ He sputtered._ And besides, it should be fun to see what the popular people spend all of their time doing. Right? _

_Fine. _I sighed, all of my doubts confirmed at the same time._ Let's just get this over with._

* * *

As we walked into the party I saw every person I dislike the most dancing all over each other and making out in the corners. Disgusted I turned to Kenny to ask if we could just leave now and save the mess. 

_Hey, Kenn…_ I started, but when I turned around he was no where to be seen.

_Great._ I sighed to myself. _Just great. I'm stuck by myself in the midst of an enormous sea of spit, alcohol, and flesh. Now what?_

I decided to go for a little walk around the premises.

* * *

When I got outside to the backyard patio I spotted someone sitting alone by the punch bowl. I walked up to get some punch and that's when I realized just who it was sitting all alone. 

_Michael?_ I heard shameeka say, excitement and curiosity laced in her speech. _What are YOU doing at a place like THIS??_

_Oh hey Shameeka. _I replied, greatful to have someone to talk to who wasn't disgustingly shallow. Already the night was looking up. _I should ask the same from you._

_Oh, well, Lana sort of forced me into coming. _She said, sounding sad._ She really knows how to twist peoples arms into doing her bidding, ya know?_

_Yeah. I was sort of tricked into coming as well. _I told her, knowing some of her pain.

_Really? By who? I'm sorry._ She said all at once, a worried look on her face.

_Nevermind that._ I said. _Let's just forget about everyone else and hang out together. How about some punch?_

_Sure. _She said, a sudden smile on her face. _I'd like that._

And so Shameeka and I sat there for a long time, drinking cup after cup of punch and talking. She forms quite a good conversation when you give her the chance it turns out.

As the evening went on, we both became much more relaxed and felt completely at ease.

After a few hours, probably around midnight, guess who came stolling up to the punch table? None other than Lana herself accompanied by KENNY! That's right. Kenny and Lana came up to Shameeka and I, Lana with a mischivious look on her face and Kenny looking very enamored with her.

_Hey Shameeka! I need you. NOW. _said Lana, and with a slight nod my way and a short _Michael _pulled Shameeka by the shoulders out of her chair and away from Kenny and I.

_Yeah, so Mike. Great party eh? _Said Kenny awkwardly.

_Um…sure…what was that all about…you and Lana…er…_I sputtered, feeling a bit tipsy. _Man, I think someone spiked the punch…_

_Er…anyway Mikey, we need to talk. _Kenny quickly returned. _It's about Mia. It's just, I don't think she is being completely honest with you, buddy._

_Wha? Whadda ya mean? Mia? No…no…I trust her completely. _I slurred. _Why would you think…?_

_Well, the thing is, I KNOW she hasn't been faithful. _He said. _She's been calling me a lot while she's been in Genovia. I promised I wouldn't tell. Oh Mike, it's awful!_

_Wait? You and her… _

_No! That's not it at all, man. She's found someone else. And let's just say they haven't been moving very slowly. He's a prince, and I am sure she just got carried away, but I always thought she would be true to you for sure. I'm so sorry._

I sat there with my drink in hand, not even noticing Shameeka and Lana giggling in the near distance, as Kenny's word washed over me. My heart was breaking. So, I did what any guy would do. I drank. A lot. I drank myself into oblivion. It all seemed like a dream after that.

* * *

Shameeka walked back over to the punch table and sat down next to me, an almost giddy look on her face. 

_Why so down? _She said.

I just sat there staring into the distance, far beyond drunk.

_Come on, I know what might make you feel better. _She said as she pulled me out of my seat and proceeded to lead me upstairs into one of the "reserved" rooms.

Only half aware of what I was getting myself into, and too upset to care, I drowned my sorrows under the sheets of someone else's bed with Shameeka's body as my drug.

* * *

Afterwards Shameeka quickly grabbed her things and left the room. 

I stumbled down the stairs and over to the livingroom couch, passing Lana and Kenny on the way. They seemed to be smiling to each other, and I vaguely remember seeing them shake hands before passing out right there on the couch.

* * *

AN: So, I know it's been a while. I had this nearly finished the day after the first comment I got. But, unfortunately my life became really hectic. Then I started school again, and well, I never really found the chance to finish it. So here I sit, full of turkey dinner from last night, updating this for you all. I promise not to make you wait so long for the next one. I know how horrible it is having to wait. Feel free to comment. You can expect the next chapter by sunday at the lastest. 3 


End file.
